


Around the Corner

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Rupphire. Human AU attempt. Coffee Shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a try at something else. I love Rupphire/Garnet, so this is just an attempt.

  It was wintertime. The little coffee shop was almost ready for opening for the warmth to give later in the day.

  Sapphire Johnson was inside, her turn to open today, cleaning and setting up tables, readying the place. Her light-blue dyed hair kept getting in her face and her way, but she didn't mind. The 21-year-old was wearing a grey sweater with the shop's logo over the left breast. It was a simple coffee cup with steam coming out, but it was charming. Her tight black jeans and brown boots brought the outfit together.

  She busy herself with tasks such as cleaning bookshelves and windows. White snow was falling from the sky as Sapphire looked out. It was a beautiful sight, but it certainly was too cold. She kept cleaning until 7 AM struck. That's when opening is.

  You think with a coffee shop, it would be busy in the mornings, since people need to get up. But it has been dead during her shift recently. Who would want to walk in the snow?

  Sapphire turned on the blue-and-red "Open" sign and unlocked the door. She's ready for another shift of nothing. She even went to get herself a book, now that she goes through her shift with nothing to do.

  She was indulged into her book. Ignoring snow and even occasionally checking her phone for texts or social media related. The radio she decided to turn on sure filled the silence and helped her read. She was so into the book, she didn't even hear anyone come in.

  One person did. A bronzed-skinned woman, her hair pulled back into a bun-like hairstyle, her thick red-colored coat, black jeans, and black-and-white converses on her feet. On her back, a red backpack that looked empty on the outside. She didn't pay much attention to the dark-skinned employee that was more invested in her book than her job. She went straight to a maroon-colored booth and pulled out a book herself.

She couldn't concentrate on her book for long. She was interested in the employee. This is the first time she actually came in the morning. Her blue hair looked so electric and soft to the touch. Her skin had a glow to it and it reminded her of Lupita Nyong'o.

Once the distracted employee actually noticed the customer was there, she was embarrassed and got up quickly.

Sapphire will be fired for this.

"I'm so sorry, nobody is ever here, so I didn't notice you! Good morning, welcome to Around the Corner! Would you like anything today?" Sapphire couldn't stop noticing how attractive this stranger was. High cheekbones and a defined jawline; she was going nuts on the inside.

"Not really, but thank you, Ms...?"

Sapphire didn't even put on her nametag.

"Sapphire! Sapphire Johnson," she replied, "It gets pretty boring here."

"Ruby Harris." The customer said, "You can sit down with me, if you want. I'm staying around for a bit and a little company doesn't hurt."

  Sapphire found that tempting. Not everyday she gets to sit down with such a fine person as her. She sat across from the other.

"How long have you worked here?" Ruby asked, looking down at her book.

"A year," she answered quickly, "How long have you been coming into this establishment?"

"A couple years?" Ruby said, not exactly knowing when she started coming here. "I'm a college student, so I have to study more and eat less."

"Do you at least want a bagel?" Sapphire stood up. "It's on the house."

"No, thank you. I just want to talk, honestly. I don't even want to study."

Sapphire laughed at that. She hasn't figured out what she wants to do yet in her studies, so she's getting the general out the way for now.

She sits down again.

  Then it was silent. The music playing still filled the air. It wasn't exactly awkward, but Sapphire wanted to say something. Anything!

  Ruby smiled at the other. Wow, stunning eye color. It really was like she was getting lost in it. Interesting hairstyle and color, matching her eyes? But she covered one of them.

Sapphire didn't even notice the smiling woman until now.

"What are you looking at?" Sapphire smiled back. Yes, a sexy person looks and smiles at you, you gotta smile back.

Ruby never had to say something about a person's looks, simply because most people just look so dull.

"You're just really pretty." Ruby complimented, quite smoothly.

Sapphire looked away, smiling bigger, "Ew no, but thank you."

"You are! Don't say ew." Ruby chuckled.

Sapphire shook her head, feeling he facing getting heated up.

Ruby didn't want to believe it, a pretty girl that didn't believe in her own beauty, but that's actually common.

"Let me take you on a date," Ruby offered.

"Huh?"

"I want to take you out on a date. You don't have to yes, but I would like to."

Sapphire couldn't refuse.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, that sounds cool." She tried to play it off, but that was a fail.

"Want to meet here tomorrow, same time? The rest will be a surprise." Ruby said as she started packing her books.

"D-do you want my number?" Sapphire got up and get her pen from the counter.

"Sure, that would be great." Ruby replied with a smile.

Sapphire walked over again, grabbed the other's hand, and wrote it on the palm of it.

"Um, thank you for keeping me company." Ruby said, "Even though, this is your job."

"No problem. I look forward to tomorrow." Sapphire smiled.

Ruby started walking and she was at the door, "Hope you have a nice rest of the day. See you tomorrow."

Sapphire smiled and watched the student walk through the light snow.

She never felt so happy in the morning. Now she really does have something to look forward to.

Ruby Harris, you made my day.


End file.
